Sonic Adventure 2 Redux
by johto555
Summary: Sonic Adventure 2 is sent through the remix wringer! Chapter 1: The first events of the story, Hero Side version.
1. Again?

**Sonic Adventure 2 Redux**

Finally! The moment I've been waiting for! You're gonna love the story here… (But not the fight scenes, as I suck at those.)

Disclaimer: Once again, only Spattle is mine! Everything is Sega/Sonic Team's.

Chapter 1: Again?

The 5 weeks following the end of Sonic Adventure Redux were just like any normal week. But Tails noticed that something was wrong…with Cosmo. Since that night, she seemed a bit more depressed than usual. One day, he found her sitting on the bench on the runway (remember in Life Spring Breeze when I said Tails expanded his workshop space, thereby covering up the runway? He didn't cover up all of it, so he put a bench there to not waste space). "Cosmo? I've noticed that you've had your mind on something." He sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Tails…" She turned her head to face him. "I like being with all of you, I really do, but… Tears started to form. "Sometimes I wish that my clan was never destroyed by the Metarex. However, if that were the case, I never would've met you and the others. Tails, is it a good thing that my clan was wiped out, which forced me to come here and seek Sonic's help, therefore meeting you, who made me happy again?"

"That is quite the conundrum. One the one hand, you would've lived a happy life with your clan, and we, as in me, Sonic, and the others, would live life as usual, but on the other hand, you would've had met us, and you would find love in me, and so would I."

"All I ask for is one piece of my past to return to me."

"Don't worry, Cosmo. We'll figure something out."

"Thank you, Tails. _His words have helped me, but why do I feel like it will happen?_"

2 days later…

Another normal day. Things are pretty boring on Mobius, ain't it? Suddenly, there was a huge crash outside of Tails' house. He and Cosmo went to check it out.

"Another crash on my property…that means it's…"

The built-in screen on the object turned on, and the two saw…

"monotone Oh no. It is Spattle. What shall we do? normal What do you want, poseur?"

"POSEUR? Is that anyway to talk to your soon-to-be world king? Take a look at this, fox-boy! It'll surely bring back memories!"

The screen changed to a news broadcast. There were police gathered at the bottom of an area, and at the top of the area was…

"Shadow?" Tails asked. "What's he doing? And is that the green Chaos Emerald I see in his hand?"

"The second question is right! However, the first one is wrong! It's actually someone using a model of Shadow's equipment to make him or her look like Shadow!" Spattle was right. The Shadow clone had a hint of purple in its red eyes. "It's up to you to figure out who's masquerading as Shadow! Later, losers!" The screen turned off.

"That event seemed familiar…wait! It's the start of Radical Highway in Sonic Adventure 2! Wait a minute…that means…" Tails lowered his head. "Not again!"

"What's he doing, Tails?" Cosmo asked.

"Spattle's recreating the events of Sonic Adventure 2 in real life! Like with Sonic Adventure!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, which means at this time…"

Somewhere in Station Square…

Sonic was jogging instead of running in Station Square, when he felt his hands rise up into the air. He was caught by G.U.N. soldiers.

"Freeze, criminal!"

"What? What did I do?"

"What you did is steal the Chaos Emerald from the national bank! You're coming with us, pal!"

"_Chaos Emerald…national bank? But that's…Spattle! He must be doing Sonic Adventure 2 now!_" Sonic chuckled. "Okay, boys! I've been a baaaad hedgehog! Take me away!" A ladder appeared from atop a helicopter, and the G.U.N. soldiers went up.

5 minutes later…

"Sigma-Alpha 2-Real heading due south over the city. We're en route, everything's a go!"

"This is control tower. We have you on radar. Report cargo status of captured hedgehog aboard, over."

"That's a 10-4. Cargo secured on board and…what?

"Didn't copy that, over!"

"He's gone! He's taken out everyone aboard and…"

"Come in, over!"

Sonic bursts through the helicopter door, and grabs on to the wing.

"Freeze! What do you think you're doing! Get that hedgehog!"

Sonic jumps on to the wing, and peels off a piece of it.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of, time for my favorite part!"

Sonic puts the board on his feet, and jumps off. He starts to spin super-fast.

"YEAH!"

After clearing City Escape…

"This game of tag is boring! I'm out of here!" Suddenly, a G.U.N. mech falls into the area. "Hmph! Finally decided to show up, eh? Okay, bring it on!"

"Spider Troops Bigfoot, reporting to headquarters! Intruder has been located!"

"Copy that."

With that, Bigfoot launched into the air, and fired Volkan missiles at Sonic (the things that Tails and Eggman can fire from their walkers). When it landed, it fired missiles from its side pods. Sonic dodged all of them, and attacked the cockpit. 3 hits left.

Being a very dull boss, Bigfoot repeated the exact same sequence, and Sonic repeated the exact same counter-sequence. 2 hits left, then 1 hit left. However, I'm gonna add some spice to the Bigfoot burger…

"This is Spider Troops Bigfoot, reporting to headquarters! Requesting reinforcements!"

Bigfoot launched into the air, but this time it flew away. Then, a circle of Gun Hunters fell from the sky, and pointed their guns at Sonic.

"Too easy! Piece of cake." Sonic jumped into the air. The Gun Hunters fired, but Sonic used the Homing Attack on one of them to escape the trap, then Spindashed into the rest.

Bigfoot landed, but Sonic instantly hit the cockpit with a Homing Attack.

"It can't be…with just one hedgehog?" The pilot said as Bigfoot crumbled.

"Hey guys! Take care!" Sonic said as he struck his win pose. "…What?" On top of the Bigfoot rubble was…

"It all starts with this…a jewel containing the ultimate power…"

"Shadow! _But why would he steal the Chaos Emerald again? Wait…_" Sonic noticed that that Shadow was a fake, due to the purple within the red eyes. "_That Shadow's a fake! But who's being him? No time for that now!_ That's the…Chaos Emerald! Now I know what's going on!" The Shadow clone stared at him. "The military's mistaken me for the likes of you! So, where do you think you're going with that Emerald?" Sonic ran towards it. "Say something! You fake Shadow!"

"Chaos…Control!" With that, the Shadow clone disappeared onto the roof of a nearby building.

"It has all of his powers…answer me! Who are you under there?"

"My name is Shadow. I'm the world's ultimate life form. There's no time for games…FAREWELL!" With that, the fake used Chaos Control out of there.

"Who is that clone?" Suddenly, Sonic was surrounded by G.U.N. soldiers.

"Don't move! Stay where you are, and keep your hands in the air!"

"Not again…"

Back at the workshop, at about the time Sonic was on the helicopter…

"Cosmo, come on! By this time, Sonic's been captured by G.U.N. and has escaped into the city! If we get to Prison Island early, we can stop Spattle! We have to go now!"

"Hold on, Tails!" Cosmo was on the phone with someone. "So you'll do it for me? Okay, thanks." She hung up. "Coming!"

After Cosmo boarded the X-Tornado 2, Tails launched and was currently flying to Prison Island. "What was that all about?" Tails asked.

"Can't tell you!"

"Why not?"

"'Cause."

"Whatever." 30 minutes later… "We're at Prison Island now! X-Tornado, transform!" The X-Tornado 2 went into walker mode. However, this time, the back cockpit split off into another walker for Cosmo. When they landed, they saw Amy being tormented by Spattle.

"Thank goodness you arrived!"

"I'll stop him, Amy! Cosmo! You go through the Prison Lane and rescue Sonic!"

"Right!" Cosmo left.

Let's cut back to Angel Island, at the same time as Sonic in the helicopter.

Rouge was at Angel Island, again trying to steal the Master Emerald. "Just let it go! You just can't give it up, can you?"

"Rouge, what are you doing? If you steal the Master Emerald, Angel Island will fall!"

"Well, it might now, because some guy just stole it!"

"Spattle!" He had gotten another Eggmobile and took the Master Emerald using its grab claw.

"Mind if I borrow this for a while? Thanks, knucklehead!"

"No, you won't!" Knuckles leaped up and shattered the Master Emerald.

"NO!" Spattle had no choice but to retreat.

"Great! Now I have to get the emerald shards again!" Knuckles was about to run off until…

"Knuckles, wait!"

He stopped. "What do you want, Rouge?" Rouge whispered something in his ear. "Ohhh…got it!"

They split off and went to their respective areas to find the Master Emerald pieces.

At Prison Island…

Sonic was waiting inside jail for Amy to rescue him, when…

CRASH!

Down came Cosmo instead of Amy, keycard in hand.

"Cosmo!"

"Hey, Sonic! I got the keycard!" She slid it through the machine, releasing Sonic.

"Thanks!" That was all Sonic said before he sped off.

Cosmo called Tails on the comm. "Tails, Sonic's been rescued. How's things on your end?"

"Let's just say Spattle's been deyolked. Get it? Huh?"

Cosmo was not amused. "Tails, that only works on Eggman."

"Ah, whatever. Just get back here." Tails closed the link.

Cosmo boarded the walker and left.

At Wild Canyon…

"Alright, I've found the 3 shards here. Now to get to Pumpkin Hill."

Chapter 1 End

insert comment here


	2. Again? Dark Version

**Sonic Adventure 2 Redux**

Trust me on this, people. When I reveal the mystery character, he or she will be the LAST person you'd expect it to be by a LONG shot.

Chapter 2: Again? Dark Side Version.

After his speech of a future victory (last lines of SAR), Spattle looked through a list of people he'd think would pose perfectly as a servant for him. He was searching for a while when he found one that would be perfect.

"Perfect!" He pressed a button. The nearby capsule started to flash, until the person he chose was inside it.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"You are about to become my next plan for ultimate victory, BZZZT!

A/N: Bad Spattle! No revealing the character early!

"I don't want to be that!"

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter!" Spattle held a pair of shoes that looked like Shadow's. "Whahahaha!"

"NOOOO!"

FLASH!

"Excellent. Who are you now?"

"My name is Shadow. Since you were so kind as to release me, my master, I will grant you one wish."

"Hahaha! It worked! Your first mission is to test out your skills! Go to the G.U.N. base on Prison Island. Once there, destroy the robot codenamed "Hotshot!"

"Affirmative, master. Behold the true powers I possess!" Chaos Control

"Whahahaha!"

At the G.U.N. base…

"This is Scorpion Troops Hotshot! Enemy unit has been detected! En route to intercept and destroy!"

"Copy that."

Hotshot launched into the air, and fired a round of Volkan missiles at F. Shadow. He dodged those, and then dodged the following side missiles. Attack to the cockpit. 4 hits left.

After firing more Volkan missiles, Hotshot was charging up a laser. The crosshairs were following F. Shadow's path, and would stop at nothing to detect him. However, the laser was forced to fire, due to overcharging. The same sequence was repeated until 1 hit left.

"This is Scorpion Troops Hotshot! Enemy is stronger than expected. Request additional support!"

Hotshot flew up into the air, and stayed there, so that a circle of Laser Hunters could fall into the arena. F. Shadow jumped when the lasers fired, destroying them all with their own lasers. When Hotshot came down, F. Shadow attacked.

"He's too strong!" The Hotshot pilot uttered as Hotshot malfunctioned.

"Hmph. Pathetic humans."

Just then, Spattle appeared, and brought the Hotshot pilot more misery by crushing it with the Egg Walker.

"Destroying that guard robot was spectacular! So, Shadow, what is your next mission?"

"Bring more Chaos Emeralds."

"Exactly!"

"I'll be waiting for you...in the central control room…on the Space Colony ARK."

F. Shadow left.

At Station Square…

Rouge was flying around Station Square, in order to exercise her wings, when she got a phone call.

"Hello? Oh, hi….what? Are you serious? You want me to do what? Oh, alright. I was planning on doing that anyway." She hung up. "Now that that's settled, I think I'll pay a visit to Knuckles."

At Angel Island…

"Just let it go! You just won't give up, huh?"

"Rouge, stop it! If the Master Emerald is stolen, Angel Island will fall!"

"Well, it will if that guy over there steals it!"

"What?" Knuckles turned around. "Oh no! Spattle!"

"Mind if I borrow this for a while? Thanks, Knucklehead!"

"No, you don't!" Knuckles jumped up and shattered the Master Emerald.

"NO!" Spattle retreated.

"Great. Now I have to go and get the pieces again!"

Knuckles was about to run off, when Rouge called out:

"Knuckles, wait!"

"What, Rouge?" Rouge went up and whispered something into Knuckles' ear. "Ohhh…got it."

They went to their respective stages to get the pieces of the Master Emerald.

At the pyramid base…

"Time to check on Shadow's progress."

After taking his sweet time through the Sand Ocean, Spattle went to the abandoned pyramid base, and turned on the TV.

"We interrupt this broadcast for an important news flash. There has been a break-in at the Federal Reserve Bank today. Mysteriously, the only thing that was stolen was the Chaos Emerald held within."

"Yes! Shadow did it!"

The camera shifted to the beginning of Radical Highway, where F. Shadow was.

"According to eyewitnesses at the scene, the suspect was identified as one of the saviors of the world years ago, Shadow the Hedgehog.

"WHAT? They're not supposed to know that!"

"The suspect was seen fleeing the scene, destroying the reserve's guard robots in his path. Stay tuned for more details."

"Agh! A flaw in my plan!" Spattle used a radio transmitter to communicate with F. Shadow. "Shadow! Use the special technique!"

F. Shadow's eyes started to glow blue. "The one you seek is Sonic the Hedgehog." Suddenly, the eyes fired a blue beam at the policemen below.

"The one we seek is Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Mwahaha! Excellent work, Shadow!"

At Egg Quarters…

Beep Beep Beep

"This is Rouge. I've located the pyramid base, and will proceed to enter it now."

She sighed. "I hate to say it, but I guess I'm gonna have to find that key first."

Back at the city…

"What?"

After defeating Bigfoot, Sonic noticed F. Shadow standing atop the rubble.

"It all starts with this…a jewel containing the ultimate power…"

"That's the…Chaos Emerald! Now I see what's going on! The military has mistaken me for the likes of you! So…where do you think you're going with that emerald? Sonic ran towards F. Shadow. "Say something, you fake Shadow!"

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

F. Shadow used Chaos Control to warp past Sonic, and land on a rooftop. "My name is Shadow. I'm the world's ultimate life form. There's no time for games…FAREWELL!"

Chaos Control

"Who was that Shadow?"

At the pyramid base…

Rouge had made it to the control room at the pyramid base.

"The space transporter! If I'm correct, it should be set to…ARK! I knew it! That means that I know what's coming next!" Rouge activated the transporter.

At the central control room of the ARK…

"I've been waiting for you, doctor. Now I will reveal to you the info I have learned about the world's leading scientist, Professor Gerald Robotnik."

Spattle hopped out of his Egg Walker.

"The ARK was the first space colony created by mankind. Not many people know that the ARK contained a top-secret research facility, where weapons of mass destruction were being created. This is one of them. A weapon capable of destroying an entire planet. Codename: The Eclipse Cannon.

"Destroying an entire planet…was this my grandfather's legacy?"

"But it's been deactivated for sometime now." F. Shadow threw the Chaos Emerald from the bank into the slot. "To reactivate it…" The Eclipse Cannon reacted to the new amount of power. "Large amounts of energy are necessary."

"Yes! That's why I needed the Chaos Emerald!"

"Exactly! To reactivate the machine, we need the 7 Chaos Emeralds. Once you have that, then you have the ultimate power of destruction to use as you please. And then…the world could be yours!"

"Whahahaha! Sounds like my plan! I like the way you've learned, Shadow! I will get the Chaos Emeralds, use the machine to dominate the world, and build and build a legacy of my own!"

"Do you really think it will be that easy?" Rouge was hanging on the ceiling. She jumped down, then paused for a moment to see if Spattle would recognize her, but he didn't. "_Good._ I've got a great idea! How about making a deal?"

"A…deal?"

"That Master Emerald you attempted to steal, it has the power to react to the Chaos Emeralds. If you could let me borrow that radar, I might be able to help you! What do you think?"

"If I do, what's in it for me?"

"I have an idea on where the other Chaos Emeralds may be. I may not look like it, but do you know that I am a treasure hunter that specializes in all kinds of jewels?" Rouge pulled out a Chaos Emerald.

"Very well."

"Okay, then it's a deal! I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Rouge the Bat, but you can call me Rouge."

At Prison Island…

"Argh! Having to come back isn't my idea of a vacation! Are you sure that the Chaos Emeralds are here?"

"Believe what you want to believe."

"Very well then. Here's how we're going to do this. I will start by diverting the military troops towards me, allowing you to sneak into the base unnoticed. Then, Shadow will enter the armory, where he will set the timer on these dynamite packs. Once that is in place, we will blow up the whole island before anyone will know what we've done! However, Rouge will have to sneak into the Security Hall and get the Chaos Emeralds to complete this plan! Are you up to this, Rouge?"

She saluted with a wink.

"We only have 30 minutes to pull this off, and we get only one try, so don't fail me!"

After Weapons Bed…

"Excellent! Shadow's in the armory, and Rouge is collecting the Chaos Emeralds. Nothing can stop this plan!"

"Spattle!"

"What?"

It was Amy. She brandished her Piko Piko Hammer. "I'm gonna get you, you creep!"

However, Spattle knocked her hammer away with a Homing Laser. "Who's the creep?"

"Aaah!" Amy retreated, but almost fell off of the platform.

"Give up, Amy!" Spattle had cornered her and was about to finish the job when…

Tails to the rescue! "I'll take care of this!"

In Security Hall…

"I'm in position, doctor. Tell me when."

"Grrr…I've hit an unexpected snag. Rouge! How are you doing?"

"Bad! I haven't found a single Chaos Emerald!"

"What? Shadow! Set the timer for 15 minutes! Rouge! Find those emeralds!"

"Fine. I'll have 'em out in five."

After Security Hall…

Rouge ran into the safe of Security Hall, when its doors closed. She saw an all-too-familiar G.U.N. robot inside. "I can't believe I've come this far…just to fail."

"This is Flying Dog to headquarters. Intruder found entering security vault. Preparing to attack."

"Copy that."

Flying Dog is a perpetually-airborne version of Hotshot, so I'll skip to the end.

"Not bad, huh? I'm pretty strong!"

In the forest.

F. Shadow was walking, when he was called by Rouge.

"This is Rouge…I've got a small problem. I can't believe that I'm trapped in a safe with the Chaos Emeralds! ("Hmph!") I guess I won't be able to call myself a treasure hunter anymore…"

"Ah, shoot! Troublemaker!"

F. Shadow ran off towards the White Jungle. After making it to the end…

"Hey, that's…"

F. Shadow turned around. "That blue hedgehog again, of all places!"

"I found you, faker!"

"Faker? I think you're the faker around here. You're comparing yourself to me? Ha! You're not even good enough to be my fake!"

Sonic was mad. Clearly, whoever was being Shadow was programmed to say the lines exactly, so…

"I'll make you eat those words!"

F. Shadow landed on the platform. "There's no time to play games! You won't even get the chance!"

"You won't get away this time! There's only one real Shadow!"

F. Shadow jumped into the air, preparing a Homing Attack. Sonic jumped in order to shield himself from the attack, and then attacked right when F. Shadow landed. 2 hits left.

"Kuu…I'm the strongest!"

F. Shadow ran around for a while before attacking. Whenever Sonic attempted to attack, F. Shadow would just shield it off. When he finally attacked. Sonic repeated his action. 1 hit left.

"Oh, I see. So you're not just a hedgehog!"

Soon, Sonic scored the last hit, but something weird happened. 2 lights appeared on the end of F. Shadow's shoes. One of those lights turned off. All this happened while F. Shadow was getting hurt by an electric shock.

"Darn…not bad for an imposter…"

"Look who's talking!"

Suddenly, F. Shadow sprung back into action, and stared menacingly at Sonic. Sonic returned it. Then Spattle called.

"Shadow! What are you doing! Hurry and get back here right now before the island blows up with you on it!"

"Blows up?"

F. Shadow retreated. He landed inside the safe Rouge was in. He picked up an emerald and…

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

FLASH!

KABOOM!

Chapter 2 End

Sorry it took so long!


End file.
